lbpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chao Kit
The Chao Kit is a kit available for LittleBigPlanet. It contains a valuable sticker and four costumes; the Chao Sticker, the Devil Chao costume, the Chao costume, the Dark Chao Costume, and the Hero Chao costume. Story Sackboy winds up in Chao World after an incident. Chao Central Sackboy lands on the planet in a pool. He jumps out and goes to the nearest garden. On the way, he meets Dr. Chao. Dr. Chao explains that the Chao World is in turmoil and that Devil Chao is destroying it. Shocked, Sackboy goes to Chao Central, where Dark Chao are attacking the area's Chao and converting them into Dark Chao. After beating a Dark Chao and making him a normal Chao again, he obtains a map of Devil Chao's attack coordinates, free areas, and controlled areas. Then Sackboy rescues as many Chao as possible and recruits them to fight other Chao. Once Chao Central is liberated, Sackboy finds a train station. He hops on and goes to the Lobby, where Devil Chao has taken over and he is proceeding to take over Hero Garden after Chao Garden. On the train, one of the cars breaks off (the one Sackboy is in) and a giant Dark Chao with a spear runs in. Sackboy must fight and defeat him. Once he is beaten, he realizes that he is not going to Chao Lobby anymore, he is crashing towards Chao Meadows. Chao Meadows Sackboy jumps out of the train and into Chao Meadows. The legendary Chao paladins Jade and Rei are there to help Sackboy fight off the Dark Chao. After beating the first wave of Chao, Rei is dead and Sackboy and Jade head for the next wave. Luckily, Jade survives and Sackboy runs to find an exit, or the core of the attack. Sackboy finds the latter. There are dark clouds over the top of the temple, which is the center of the attack. On his way up, Sackboy is temporarily possessed by the spirit of Rei and kills Jade, whom he fights the spirit of. Climbing higher, he fights Dr. Chao, who has been controlled. Sackboy reverts him to normal, then revealing that he was evil all along, then he kills him. Then Sackboy fights his spirit. Tired, Sackboy climbs to the top of the tower. There, he finds an armored Dark Chao with a spear. He kills him and moves on before his spirit can emerge. Chao Lobby Finally at Chao Lobby, there are black holes over Chao Garden and Dark Garden, and one forming above Hero Garden. Sackboy starts to head for Chao Garden to liberate it from Devil Chao's control, but he takes one step and realizes that he is in space. Sackboy goes to different planets and fights off Devil Chao's army. When he is almost to the garden, he encounters Devil Chao himself and proceeds to fight. Devil Chao runs away after two minutes, and leaves seven clones of himself plus a Sackboy in a Devil Chao suit. Sackboy is stunned and tries to escape, but a black hole that surrounds the battlefield could turn him evil any moment, so he kills one of the clones and tosses his body through the black hole. He fights two more, which seem to be getting tougher each time. When there are two clones left, a pegasus flies out from one of the black holes. Sackboy tries to protect it by killing the Devil Sackboy before the other clones. Once Devil Sackboy is gone, he fights one of the two remaining clones and faints. The final clone vanishes, and Sackboy becomes unconscious. He mysteriously wakes up about a mile closer to Chao Garden, and lands on a planet with three armored Dark Chao, one with a gigantic sword. After one is down, the two remaining Chao split the armor and one gains a spear. Sackboy defeats the speared one and is about to take on the last one when Devil Chao appears and fights Sackboy. After winning, he realizes that this is a fake Devil Chao, and that the planet that he is on is a bomb that is going to destroy Chao Lobby. Chao Garden Before the bomb exploded, Sackboy took refuge in Chao Garden, which now seemed like Dark Garden. A Chaos Chao named Zharov watched over the garden. Sackboy stepped out and thought over things. When he heard beeping and saw fire coming, he darted into the garden and killed the guards. Afterwards, he donned a Dark Chao Costume and went undercover. He seemed like he fit in, and he started talking to the Chao and introducing himself as Grayhard. Soon, Zharov recognized him as a fake, and ordered his army to attack. Sackboy couldn't run, but the pegasus that he met earlier flew in and started helping. One of the Chao was revealed to be Rei, and another Jade. They helped attack, but were killed again and made dark. They were killed once more and sent to the afterlife. When Sackboy approached Zharov, a giant armored Chao attacked Sackboy. Then Sackboy fought Zharov. Zharov had rammed Sackboy and stabbed Sackboy, even bit and stepped on Sackboy. Sackboy punched Zharov's eyes and blinded him, and took his spear and stabbed him in the heart. Zharov died away, but several Dark Chao came out of the Chao Cave and attacked. They killed the Pegasus, and Sackboy was almost dead, too. After killing the last one, a flash of light occurred and Chao Garden was restored. An Omochao nursed Sackboy to health and Sackboy looked back into the lobby. It was a big thing of nothing, so Sackboy told the Omochao that he was trapped. Omochao built a Pegasus-bot to fly Sackboy to Hero Garden, where Devil Chao had just taken over. Hero Garden Dark Garden Category:Kits Category:Level Kits